


The Wings of an Angel

by Forgottentypewriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgottentypewriter/pseuds/Forgottentypewriter
Summary: Chapter 1An: Hi this is my first Supernatural Fic so I hope you like it! Also I know a couple things are not quite accurate but read the An at the end for more info.Disclaimer:I don't own supernatural only Alice.





	The Wings of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1  
> An: Hi this is my first Supernatural Fic so I hope you like it! Also I know a couple things are not quite accurate but read the An at the end for more info.
> 
> Disclaimer:I don't own supernatural only Alice.

We were under attack and wounded. I fought them off to the best of my abilities. I dashed to the side, hiding behind some boxes to have a breather. I turned my head—I saw it. It was coming right at me. I lifted my arms to cover my face, but it hadn't mattered if I did; Castiel had seen the attack and promptly dove in front of me, taking the onslaught from the creature, protecting me from the harsh blow. I gasped as, suddenly, the creatures vanished.

I turned my focus to my wounded angel, helping up as best as I could. I helped him limp along to my car as he clutched himself. Setting him gently inside, I quickly rushed to my own side, getting in as well.

"What in your insane mind were you flipping thinking?" I shouted at him, my voice shaking. "That was stupid and irresponsible and idiotic," I fumed. "You could have been killed! Nothing—NOTHING—is worth that—do you understand me?!" I said fiercely to him, speeding through another very red light.

"Sorry to have scared and angered you," he said softly.

I bit my lip, a habit I had formed when nervous. He was banged up; heaven knows he tried healing himself but couldn't. It made me nervous, quickly swerving into a parking spot, having arrived at the crap motel I was staying at. I hurriedly helped Cas inside, setting him down against the back of the closed door.

"Cas, it's going to be fine. Look, we're going to patch you all up and you're going to be good as new." My voice shook, deceiving my words. I was nervous. Cas was hurt bad, and I myself was hurt as well. We hardly had any supplies to effectively patch either of us up. I frantically ripped one of the motel's curtains, going back to the now shaking Castiel. I quickly moved him onto me, holding him as still as I could manage against his struggle to get away, him muttering, "No, Alice, no."

He tried to remove my arm. Holding him tightly against myself as I tried part of the torn cloth around one of his struggling arms with a deep gash in it, securely knotting it, I held both arms around him, trying to calm him down.

I spoke in a soft, gentle tone, "Castiel, I need you to hold still so I can fix you, okay?" He continued his struggling against my fixed grip on him. I continued my failing attempt to calm him. Speaking just as before, "Cas," my voice quivered, "I need you to hold still, please; it will hurt less, and I can do it much quicker that way."

He turned his head, gazing right at me, his beautiful black hair matted. He would have to thoroughly wash, I thought dismissively. He stared at me, his magnificent crystal-blue eyes gazing directly into my dull brown ones. Then he said four words that I would never forget.

"You were worth it."

And he left me his body, slumped into my arms, finally listening to my pleadings to stay still.

I wished hadn't.

My scream of anguish and pain filled the air. I shook him, begging for him to wake up, to justmove. Tears flooded my face. My breathing grew ragged. My body shook uncontrollably as I held the angel… my beautiful angel… in my shaking arms.

Some say only a soulmate can see the true wings of an angel.

I would never forget his.

They would be with me forever.

**Author's Note:**

> An: Hey I hope you liked it! I understand that with an angel blade it would kill them instantly but for the purposes of this Fic I'm going to say someone came up with a painful delayed reaction version. Also I'm considering making this a 2-3 part Fic so leave a review if you would like that!  
> Also if you have a characterxoconeshot/twoshot idea that you would like written please send me a review or message and I will write it for you! Also if you would like If you leave me a name I'll make that the other characters as well.


End file.
